Final Door
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT Kagami finally sees the final door to the Zone opened and sees his team there on the other side. What he didn't expect was Kuroko doing and wearing something he will never forget. Kuroko isn't as humored and decides for revenge on Kagami in particular, after all, the others already had their turn. The other teams, well, their just very confused at Seirin's weird actions.


**One-Shot:**

Kagami realized it, he couldn't win this game alone, he had a team for a reason, to work together, help each other, he couldn't do all of this on his own. That's when he saw it, the final door in the Zone. His eyes widened as it slowly opened to show the Seirin basketball team behind it waiting for him.

"Kagami!" Hyuuga shouted with an angry tick on his face, "It took you long enough to open this door!"

"Hyuuga calm down, Kagami's big figure couldn't open this door because Kuroko didn't want his door to be dented, so what?" Kiyoshi said before laughing.

"I think that's the problem Kiyoshi." Koganei sweatdropped and Mitobe nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least he's here now right?" Tsuchida said with a small smile.

"At least he's here now right?" Furihata sighed.

"Kagami's _**big**_ figure made it here _**big**_ time." Izuki said with a triumphant smile.

"Izuki-sempai…please no." Kawahara pleaded.

"That pun was horrible Izuki-sempai." Fukuda added.

Riko hit them all with a paper fan, "Shut up!"

She turned to Kagami with an irritated face, "Hurry up and get over here Kagami-kun because we still have a match to win you know!"

"Wait, where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he looked around to see no Kuroko in sight.

The team started to crack up at the question confusing Kagami even more until…"You call Kagami-kun?"

Kagami jumped up in shock and quickly turned around to yell at Kuroko but stopped short at the sight of Kuroko. Kuroko was in a teal blue tutu that was completed with a head band and shoes, but that wasn't all, Kuroko was in a pose with his hands above him making an oval look as they were connected and one leg was raised to his other knee.

Kagami tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't help it and started to laugh along with the rest of the team. Kuroko made and irritated face and threw a rather sharp knife at Kagami who quickly dodged it and it flew at the others who scrambled out of the way in panic.

"How do you throw knifes in that position?!" Kagami shouted as he started to dodge a series of knifes along with the rest of the team but Kuroko was magically still in the same position as he threw the knifes with accuracy but didn't kill anybody.

"Practice." Kuroko said simply and continued with another round.

"Kuroko! Stop! You'll kill us!" Kagami shouted as he did what looked like a wild dance to dodge the new round of attacks.

"Don't worry, you won't die, you'll just feel immense pain for a few minutes." Kuroko assured.

"That doesn't make me feel any better!" Kagami shouted back.

"By the way, the others could probably see what you're doing right now." Kuroko added and indeed the others outside their little world was watching them a bit weirdly.

Kagami was doing random dances in place with a terrified look on his face that the rest of the team expressed but Kuroko, unlike Kagami though they only had small twitches and jerks. Kuroko on the other hand was calm and was just walking around normally like he wasn't concerned about his team's weird behavior in the slightest.

After a few minutes Seirin seemed to snap out of their little behavior trouble and the first thing they heard was, _**"Kuroko you bastard!"**_

Akashi raised an eyebrow, Kuroko was just walking around not actually caring in the slightest about the team which was really odd but for the team to shout that to him once they snapped out their trance was odder.

"Welcome back." Kuroko said with a bit of mischief dancing in his eyes.

Kagami stalked up to him angrily, "You could've killed us!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Kagami-kun." Kuroko said innocently.

"You know full well what Kagami is talking about!" Riko shouted as she leaned tiredly on the bench.

Hyuuga went up to Kuroko and chopped him on the head, "You do that again and the chop will be a million time harder understand?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"Um, excuse me?" the referee said nervously, "We need to continue the match now."

The team sighed tiredly before their determined faces went back up like the whole ordeal never happened. They walked onto the court and the match continued.

That didn't stop Kagami from glancing at Kuroko and picturing him in the tutu outfit and pose though. And every chance Kuroko got he Ignite Pass Kai Kagami in the stomach. Good thing Kagami had a hard stomach or a hospital would've been needed pronto.

"Kagami-kun, think about that again and I'll promise you that my Ignite Pass Kai won't be so often only in this match to your stomach." Kuroko promised menacingly but still had a blank face which made it worse for Kagami.

Kagami gulped fearfully but couldn't help another flashlook at the image again, "You asked for it Kagami-kun."

The team winced as another blow was heard but a bit louder this time. The others could only guess what was happening since the noise was only heard when Kuroko and Kagami crossed paths, and the thought wasn't exactly pleasant to them either.


End file.
